Maka Albarn: Best at Everything?
by SassySimoneEvans
Summary: A collection of short stories about Maka Albarn and how she is indeed the best at everything. SoMa FLUFF included! Inspired by reading The Girls' Book; How to be the best at everything. REVIEW AND DOODLE (if you can draw)!
1. Chapter 1

Maka Albarn: Best at Everything?

A Soul Eater One-Shot Compilation Fanfiction

By SassySimoneEvans

**_Author's Note: After reading the activities of a book The Girls' Book: How to be the best at Everything, I was inspired and decided to make some one-shot stories revolving around everyone's favorite blond-haired book reading scythe meister, Maka Albarn, doing these fun and exciting activities. There will be lots of humor, adventure, and of course, lots of fluffy SoMa moments! So, I hope you enjoy these and remember to review. And if you want to draw pictures or comics based on the chapter, be my guest! Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater._**

* * *

Chapter 1: Maka's Perfect Picture

Picture Day at the Death Weapon Meister Academy was an important day for all of its students and staff. For Maka Albarn and her weapon partner turned DeathScythe Soul "Eater" Evans, it was a huge deal. Why?

Because, it was the day that Maka and Soul to get their pictures taken for their licenses(For Soul, it's his DeathScythe license; for Maka, it's her license as a 3 starred meister).

Yes. It was finally that time. And for Maka's case, the pictures had to be perfect.

For weeks, Maka made sure to be prepared for her photo. She made sure her smile was nice and pearly by brushing her teeth.

She made sure her hair was washed, blow dried, and curled.

She made sure that her Spartoi uniform was cleaned and ironed.

Soul didn't care how his picture would turn out, as long as it was cool like him.

But he knew that Maka's picture was going to be cool.

And then, the big day arrived.

Maka and Soul were all groomed and polished. Especially Maka.

Instead of wearing her ususal pigtails, she had her ash-blond hair up in a high ponytail; the ponytail being secured with a sky blue ribbon.

Her Spartoi uniform shimmered in the sunlight. It was like she was an angel from heaven above(Even though she had a Grigori Soul.).

When Maka and Soul (as well as the other students.) went into the room where the lady was taking the photos in, Maka checked her teeth for the 8th time for any food that was stuck in her pearly whites. Thankfully, there wasn't any food.

"Maka?", asked a concerned Soul. "Why do you care about this picture so much? It's just a picture."

"I care because it's important for me.", Maka responded. "I'm a 3-starred meister, after all. It has to be perfect."

"Unlike you, I'm just being cool about this picture. You should relax about this. There is a retake day if anything goes wrong."

"Relaxed? I am relaxed! I'm the most relaxed person in this roo-"

Then, all of a sudden, Soul takes the ribbon out of his meister's hair, letting Maka's hair to fall to her back.

He then wraps the ribbon around her hair to look like a headband.

Maka then looked at Soul with a grin on her face and said, "You know, Soul? You're right. Even if this picture isn't that perfect, at least I can say is that I tried my best."

After waiting and waiting, Soul took his picture; his trademark toothy grin on his face, as relaxed and cool-looking as he could be.

Then it was Maka's turn. As she walked to the camera, she began to close her eyes and took a deep breath.

She stood in front of the camera; her shoulders relaxed of any tension. A soft smile began to form on her face as the camera lights flashed upon her face.

After that, Maka came out of the room where Soul was waiting for her.

He looked at her and then smirked.

"So, Maka? How was it? Were you relaxed?", he asked.

"No. I was more than relaxed.", Maka said. "I felt like I was in peace."

The two teens then went to lunch holding hands; bonded like a perfect picture.

After all, a picture is worth a thousand words.

* * *

_**Rememeber to Review and Doodle! **_

_**-Sassy**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Maka's Time Capsule_**

* * *

It was a rainy Saturday afternoon in Death City. Maka had been lying around her apartment lounging on the small red couch; finishing a book. Soul had went over to Black*Star's house and Blair was doing her usual shopping spree at the Death City Mall.

The scythe meister had the apartment to herself. No sarcastic scythe to bug her. No magical cat to annoy her. Just her and her wonderful book.

The book that Maka was reading was about a girl her age who decided to make herself a time capsule in order for older generations to find her memories. It was very touching and inspiring.

The girl was just like her; tough, confident, and smart. She had a best friend who was a boy who was cool and promised to protect her; just like Soul.

Even though the girl had a hard life with her mom leaving her behind after her divorce with her cheater of a father(just like Kami was with Spirit.), she always had her best friend to comfort her and that he was the one friend that she trusted.

One day, the girl and guy were walking across the street, when all of a sudden, a car was coming towards them and the boy jumped out to save her; only to get severely injured in the midst of it. Thankfully, the doctors were able to save him, but he ended up having to get stitches. This led to him having a huge scar on his chest.

When Maka read that, she was reminded of the scar that Soul had gotten after _almost dying _for her in Italy after getting sliced by Ragnarok and Crona. The one memory that she would never forget. That one memory on Soul's chest was the proof that he actually cared for his meister. That, even though they didn't get along and argued over trivial nonsense, Soul "Eater" Evans was actually a very kind and generous person.

Anyway, the girl in the book decided to put some mementos in a time capsule about her friend about all the good times they had. Those mementoes included: a beautiful purple dress that she wore to the school dance(that was similar to the dress Maka wore to the DWMA anniversary dress; before the Kinshin was revived.), a leather black jacket that her friend wore every day to school because he thought he was cool(just like Soul.), a friendship charm bracelet, and other stuff that made Maka remind her of Soul.

After finishing the epilogue of the book (in which the kids of the girl had found their mother's memories), Maka closed the book and finally declared to herself, "I'm going to make a time capsule!"

* * *

Maka was in Soul's room to find some memories for her time capsule; with an empty box in her hand. It was usually messy and sloppy, but thanks to Maka's whining and complaining, Soul had kept it really neat for most of the time and it was a good thing he cleaned his room when he left.

Anyway, while Maka was searching, she saw something on his desk. It was his infamous "Soul Eater" headband he used to wear; when he was 14 years old. It was one of his trademarks in his usual cool fashion; his name on the left side, the EAT symbol on the right.

Then, she saw his black and yellow Letterman jacket.

The jacket that would always be the other trademark piece of clothing.

Memories began to flood Maka's mind when she took the jacket off the back of the chair.

From the night they met Blair to meeting Professor Stein to trying to stop Medusa and her minions from reviving the Kinshin, the jacket had a lot of memories that made Maka get nostalgic for a couple of moments.

Then, she put the jacket and headband in the capsule.

She then saw a picture of her and Soul at a party thrown at Kid's house.

It was a party celebrating the students defeating Asura. Soul was wearing a semi-formal suit and she was wearing a very cute pink and white hi-lo Lolita dress with matching ribbons in her hair.

Looking back, it was a cute photo with Soul looking cool and Maka looking very cute and they were posing as if they were a married couple. Maka then blushed at the fact that after the photo was taken, Liz made fun of her for being so close to Soul.

_Close? We weren't that close! _was her response in defense. Or were they? She then smiled at the photo as put in the capsule and went out of the room; closing the door behind her.

Next, Maka went to her room and found her black overcoat in her closet. The coat had lots of memories. Good memories. Bad memories. Happy and sad memories.

Since she could remember, that coat was like a prized possession in her wardrobe.

She once could fit the coat, but now she couldn't, seeing as how she grown out of it and was getting used to her current Spartoi uniform.

_Maybe, the next generation meister-to-be could wear this._, Maka thought, as she put the coat into the capsule.

She then sat down and wrote a letter to the people who would one day open the capsule.

In the letter, she wrote about who she was, who Soul was, what they did, who their friends were, what the DWMA was, and other stuff the meister/weapon duo did.

She also wrote down tips on how to be a good meister and/or weapon.

When she was finished the letter, Maka folded the letter, put it in an envelope, and on the envelope, she jot down the words **_For The Future Meister/Weapon__ Team _**in bold letters.

She then sealed the envelope, placed it in the capsule, and put the top of the capsule on. On the top of the box, she wrote in bold letters** From: Maka Albarn and Soul "Eater" Evans; To: Future Meister/Weapon Duo from DWMA.**

Maka then placed the capsule in her closet. She hoped that the next generation of students would one day find this capsule and think:

_I wonder where Maka and Soul are now?_

* * *

_**Remember to review!** **And doodle, too! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: Maka The Sleepover Host_**

* * *

"Ok, let's see.", Maka said with a clipboard in her hand, as she was looking at an array of cupcake and pizza boxes. "Pizza and cupcakes. Check!"

She then looked at a variety of makeup kits and board games.

"Make-up and board games. Check!"

Next, she looked at an array of DVDs; ranging from romantic comedies to musicals.

"Fun movies that we can watch and laugh and sing along to. Check!"

"Are you ready for your sleepover, Maka?", Blair asked, the cat-girl arriving in fashion; wearing a short lacy nightgown and carrying bags of microwaved popcorn.

"Yeah!", Maka said, putting her clipboard and her favorite pen (the one with the angel wings) on the little table. "It's gonna be fun!"

"Well, you better be! Blair wants to play truth or dare!"

"I know! But we have to wait for the rest of the girls to come.", Maka informed. "And besides, it's my first time in a couple of weeks to be alone; seeing as how Soul is on another DeathScythe mission."

"OK. Blair will be patient.", the magic cat said, putting her arms across her chest.

"Good."

* * *

A couple of minutes later, the slumber party began with Maka and her friends giving each other makeovers, eating yummy snacks, and playing fun games. Like Truth or Dare.

"OK, Felix*. Truth or Dare?", Maka asked the youngest member of the sleepover.

"Um...Truth.", said the red haired nine-year-old girl.

"Why do you like that umbrella a lot?", asked Liz.

"Let me explain that..."Felix explained.

* * *

**_A couple of dares and truths later..._**

"OK, Maka! Truth or Dare?", Liz asked.

"Dare!", Maka said in excitement, seeing as how she loved challenges.

"I dare you...to tell us your true feelings about Soul in front of all of us."

"Yeah, Tell us!", Patty chimed in.

Maka blushed, but she couldn't get out of the dare. It was against the rules of Truth or Dare.

"OK, I'll tell you!", Maka snapped when the girls giggled at her cute blushing face.

"The truth is that I really like him for who he is.", she began. "Yes, he may not be a gentleman or the member of a boy band, but he's very nice and will always protect me from danger. He's a part of my life and I trust him with all of my soul. So, yes. I love my weapon partner!"

"Oh, so that is what you think about me?", a deep voice said from the background.

Maka turned around to see it was...

"Soul!", she exclaimed, cheeks burning a bright red. There he was; a slice of pizza in his hand and seeing his meister and the rest of the girls in nightgowns.

"I thought that you were in France!"

"Well, I got off early.", the Death Scythe said, looking at his meister in an apologetic way. "Sorry if I interrupted your party or whatever you're doing."


End file.
